Zaishen Menagerie Grounds
Description The Zaishen Menagerie Grounds is an explorable area in the Battle Isles, situated on the western slopes of the volcanic island which also houses the Heroes' Ascent. It is accessed by speaking to Gate Guard Hirvela in the Zaishen Menagerie outpost. The Menagerie Grounds hold an account's tamed pets, which can be accessed and interacted with in a variety of ways. Unlocking and the Training Yard The yard is part of the Zaishen Menagerie grounds, and has NPCs to help you unlock pets and learn more about how everything works. Once you've unlocked a pet by showing it to Emryd, you'll see charmable level 5 versions of that pet roaming about in habitats specially designed to meet the pet's needs. To see higher level versions, talk to Wynn in the Training Yard (see below) and she'll bring them out. The Rainbow Phoenix can only be charmed if you leave heroes behind. Emryd, The Tamer Bringing a pet charmed by either you or one of your heroes to Emryd will unlock a corresponding tier on your account for that species of pet. A higher tier will unlock all tiers below it. Two requirements must be met for each tier: the pet level and the pet evolution. The progression and requirements for each tier are as follows: Note: Black Moas charmed in the wild do not have an evolution, which is equivalent to "Elder" and will unlock tier 6. Wynn, The Zaishen Training Captain Speak with Wynn to get higher level versions and special evolutions of your pets. She'll also tell you about the characteristics of specific evolutions and how to train your pets to achieve that evolution. Helena, The Zaishen Keeper Helena unlocks tiers of pets for you in exchange for Balthazar Faction, or for a combination of Zaishen Coins and gold. You may only unlock a pet in this way if you own the pet's home campaign. She can tell you which animals are missing from your collection. Silavor Zaishen Naturalist Speak to Silavor to learn more about each different species of pet. He knows how they fight and how they respond to training and, if you want to tame your own, he knows where to find them in the world. Salome Zaishen Physician Up the staircase just north and east of the training yard, Salome can give you trivia about the various animal species that are currently in your menagerie. Notes * All characters on your account share the menagerie. * Only you and your heroes have access to your Zaishen Menagerie collection. * Miniature versions of the animals can be seen throughout the Menagerie alongside the charmable level 5 ones. In the case of the Black Moa, the miniature version is the Black Moa Chick. * It's possible to automatically unlock all the pets (except for Prestige pets) via the Pet Unlock Pack from the in-game store (or NCSoft store). *Death-leveling of all animals except the Rainbow Phoenix in the Menagerie is possible. See the talk page for details. *If you need assistance in finding pets to add to your Menagerie, read the pet charming guide. Category:Locations (Core) Category:Explorable areas (Core) Category:The Battle Isles